Walk
by Shuuta Hikaru
Summary: "Untuk menjadi Zala atau Atha memanglah bukan keputusan diri sendiri. Takdir yang memilih mereka untuk menjadi penyandang nama besar itu. Mungkin saat ini mereka berdua merasa patetis, berada di garis kebimbangan atas beban yang mereka sandang. Tapi..." / Asucaga / Oneshot


**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : typo(s), OC, dan (sudah saya coba untuk tidak, tapi) OOC T^T. Timeline diantara Gundam Seed dan Gundam Seed Destiny.**

Untuk menjadi Zala atau Atha memanglah bukan keputusan diri sendiri. Takdir yang memilih mereka untuk menjadi penyandang nama besar itu. Mungkin saat ini mereka berdua merasa patetis, berada di garis kebimbangan atas beban yang mereka sandang. Tapi...

**Walk**

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari dari sekian banyak hari yang melelahkan yang telah Cagalli lalui. Menjadi seorang anggota parlemen sebuah negara memanglah tidak mudah. Cekcok menghadapi pro kontra negara sudah biasa. Pun duduk seharian di hadapan tumpukan kertas yang harus dibaca dan ditandatangani (bahkan dibuang) telah menjadi rutinitas yang dijalaninya. Tidak, ia tidak pernah mengeluh bahwa ia bosan ataupun lelah. Karena sejak awal ia telah memutuskannya. Memutuskan untuk menjadi pelayan bangsa demi ayah dan negara yang telah dilindunginya.

Tapi bukan berarti segala rasa penat yang gadis itu rasakan tidak terpancar dari dirinya. Mungkin ia memang tak pernah mengatakannya langsung, tapi hal itu terpancar dari mata sewarna madu yang ia miliki. Beberapa orang sering bertanya kepadanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Dan pemuda itu, meski ia tidak sekalipun bertanya tentang keadaannya, tapi ia tetap merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk memperhatikannya. Ia akan membuat gestur tertentu jika melihat gadis itu sedang tidak berada dalam stamina biasanya. Namun Cagalli akan menjawab tidak dengan kepala tegak. Cagalli punya harga diri tinggi. Sumpahnya tidak akan goyah hanya gara-gara rasa lelah yang menyerangnya. Toh, ia bukan gadis manja. Walaupun memang ada beberapa hal yang ia inginkan harus terpenuhi.

Seperti saat ia menyuruh Cra Marcolf, seorang _driver _yang telah menjadi abdi keluarga Atha selama dua puluh tahun ini, pulang tanpa dirinya. Cagalli bersikeras untuk kembali ke _mansion _Atha tidak dengan _limousine _yang telah dibawa _driver _berambut coklat itu seperti dihari-hari sebelumnya. Gadis pirang yang berumur tujuh belas tahun itu ingin menikmati angin menuju petang di Orb. Tapi Cra menumpahkan segala alasan agar Cagalli tidak menjalankan rencananya. Orang tua itu melihat pancar kelelahan dari mata madu milik atasannya. Dan menurut Cra, berjalan dari gedung putih parlemen menuju _mansion _Atha adalah pilihan buruk bagi Cagalli.

Ken Wu dan Reeda Pietre, dua orang pengawal pribadi Cagalli mencoba membantu _driver _yang telah mereka kenali selama setahun bekerja. Meskipun _mansion _Atha jauhnya tidak melebihi dari sepuluh kilometer, Ken mengatakan bahwa terlalu riskan bagi seorang anggota parlemen ditemukan sedang berjalan tanpa pengawalan disepanjang jalan Orb. Sedangkan Reeda, menyetujui semua yang dikatakan Ken dan Cra. Ia hanya menambahkan beberapa kata yang dianggap dapat meluluhkan Cagalli. Tiga lawan satu.

Dan menjadi seorang Cagalli, kau hanya perlu mempunyai harga diri setinggi langit dan sifat keras kepala sekeras batu karang. Hingga semua orang yang melawannya menyatakan berserah diri, lalu terpaksa mengikuti keinginannya. Bahkan seorang Athrun Zala.

Meski pemuda itu selalu memberikan jalan kedua baginya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan menemanimu," ujarnya memberikan solusi dan menjadi penengah di antara mereka. Pemuda coordinator itu muncul setelah mengamati dari jauh dan merasa bahwa Cra mengambil waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk menjemput Cagalli yang baru saja keluar dari gedung putih. Dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa Cagalli sedang menginginkan sesuatu tapi dilarang oleh ketiga bawahannya. Sampai ia tahu alasan Cagalli yang keluar dari mulut Reeda.

"Tapi-"

"Itu adalah pilihan terakhir," potong Athrun. Kata-katanya mengandung sedikit nada perintah.

Cra, Ken, dan Reeda diam. Mereka tidak begitu mengetahui personal Athrun Zala (atau lebih dikenal sebagai Alex Dino di Orb) selain sebagai pengawal pribadi Cagalli selain Ken dan Reeda. Tapi jika Ken dan Reeda adalah pengawal dengan segala atribut formal yang harus mereka kenakan, tidak dengan Athrun. Bahkan mereka tak dapat menyentuh putri mereka seperti apa yang Athrun lakukan. Selain itu, mereka tahu bahwa pemuda itu mempunyai pengaruh besar untuk mengontrol sisi liar Cagalli. Tidak dengan jalan buruk tentunya. Dan dalam hati mereka percaya pada Athrun.

"Baiklah." Cagalli mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu ia membuang muka serta sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit melenceng dari apa yang ia rencanakan siang tadi. Selepas pulang dari pekerjaan yang mengikatnya sepanjang hari ini, sebenarnya ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan dan menyuruh Cra pulang tanpa dirinya. Dan ia ingin pergi sendiri tanpa ada satu pengawalpun yang ingin menemaninya, Athrun sekalipun. Tadinya Cagalli berhasil menghindari Athrun dan berpura-pura semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Cra menjemput-Cagalli pulang. Dan saat Athrun tidak ada itulah Cagalli akan memaksa mereka mengalah lalu menjalankan rencana relaksasinya. Dan sial bagi Cagalli, Athrun datang-semua bubar. Rencananya.

Cagalli mendengar Athrun berbicara kepada ketiga bawahannya untuk tidak terlalu khawatir dengan putri Orb itu. Mereka menyetujuinya dan mengatakan semua akan diserahkan pada Alex. Lagi-lagi Cagalli mendengus. Cra, Ken, dan Reeda sama sekali tidak tahu jika ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. 'Aku bahkan pernah bergabung dengan Desert Dawn, bodoh!' batinnya berteriak menepis semua keraguan yang dimiliki bawahannya. Dan ia percaya, dengan berjalan kaki menuju mansion Atha tidak akan ada yang bisa membunuhnya apalagi disaat ketiga Aliansi sedang berada di _stat_ normal –damai. Toh, ia membawa pistol ke mana-mana, atau kalau perlu ia bisa berganti baju seperti penduduk biasa dan voila! Mereka tak akan mengenalinya sebagai Cagalli Yula Atha. Mungkin.

"Jadi, haruskah pergi sekarang, Hime?" tanya Athrun menyela segala hal yang dipikirkan Cagalli.

Gadis itu bergerenyit sedikit. Lalu mendesis mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dipanggil 'Putri' oleh siapapun untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dan meninggalkan Athrun yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti seperti binatang peliharaan dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika seorang putri Orb tertangkap basah berkeliaran di jam hampir malam seperti ini?"

Gadis pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia lupa rencananya untuk berganti baju, gara-gara Athrun menyebutnya 'Hime' saat ia mengambil langkah awal untuk meninggalkan gedung putih. Karena saat itu tidak mau tertangkap basah kalau wajahnya sedang panas. Cagalli mengamati seragam yang dipakainya. Beruntung, hari ini bukanlah jadwal untuk memakai seragam ungu yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang anggota parlemen. Sebagai gantinya hari ini ia sedang memakai seragam militer Orb. Dan celana yang dipakainya (bukan rok seperti anggota parlemen wanita lainnya) bewarna putih, tidak jauh berbeda dengan model celana pada umumnya. Syukurlah. Dan tidak kehilangan ide, ia melepas jaket militer dan menyisakan sweater merah lengan panjang yang ia pakai sebelum jaket itu. 'Jika begini tidak ada yang berbeda dari pakaian umum lainnya, kan?' pikirnya geli.

Dan Athrun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat punggung Cagalli. Gadis itu membuat gerakan mengikat rambut pirang emasnya menjadi kuncir acak-acakan –karena ia sedikit kesulitan karena tangan kirinya harus membawa jaket militer yang baru saja ia lepas. Dan Athrun diam-diam mengambil inisiatif untuk membantunya mengikat rambut pendek milik gadis itu.

Sekepala lebih tinggi dari Cagalli membuatnya lebih mudah untuk membantunya. Jemari panjang dan ramping milik pemuda itu dengan telaten menyatukan halaian rambut halus Cagalli menjadi satu. Hati keduanya terasa tergetar saat jari-jari mereka bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja.

"Terimakasih," gumam Cagalli saat Athrun selesai membantu mengikat rambutnya. Ini kedua kalinya wajahnya merasa panas dalam sepuluh menit saja. Mungkin ditemani Athrun adalah sebuah kemujuran tiba-tiba, bukan kegagalan sebuah rencana.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar," goda Athrun. Telinga coordinator tidak sepayah itu.

Cagalli mendecih, "sesukamu, lah." Dan hal yang dilakukan gadis itu berikutnya adalah merentangkan tangannya yang bebas dari jaket yang ia bawa dengan muka setengah kesal di depan Athrun, terlihat seperti anak yang meminta uang jajan kepada ayahnya. "Pinjami aku kacamatamu," perintahnya main-main.

"Kenapa?"

Cagalli tidak pernah memerintah Athrun seperti apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dan meminjam benda ini (yang memiliki kekuatan menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai Athrun)? Heh, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Aku khawatir jika orang-orang tahu bahwa aku ini adalah Cagalli Yula Atha-" nada yang Cagalli pakai saat mengatakan 'Atha' melemah, sedikit keraguan tersirat di mata madu miliknya, "kalau mereka meminta tanda tangan? foto? Bagaimanapun juga aku terkenal di sini! Dan kau tidak." Ia menunjuk dada Athrun dengan jari telunjuknya. Lalu gadis itu melanjutkannya dengan terkikik geli karena sepintas ia ingat Lacus dan profesi artisnya yang pernah ia ceritakan pada Cagalli bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka jika ada seseorang yang meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto dengannya.

Tawa Cagalli langsung mereda ketika Athrun tanpa mengatakan apapun, memakaikan kacamata merah yang tadi dipakainya ke wajah Cagalli. Gadis itu bermuka merah kembali karena kontak kulit dengan Athrun. Betapa pemuda itu terhibur akibat kecanggungan yang Cagalli hadapi, terlebih karenanya. Ia tersenyum dan hampir tertawa karena melihat telinga gadis itu yang memerah.

"Selesai, Putri terkenal sejagad raya-"

"D-diam!"

* * *

Langit yang tadinya memunculkan warna gradasi merah-oranye mulai memudar. Digantikan oleh kumpulan pigmen hitam kebiruan, yang bahkan dapat disejajarkan oleh rambut pemuda coordinator bernama Athrun. Cagalli tersenyum samar melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Menikmati sosok hampir tanpa cela yang dimiliki si pemuda dalam diam. Sayang, ia bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya dalam balutan tak kasat mata, menggambarkan seorang yang bahkan tak pernah berwujud nyata, Alex Dino.

"Sekarang aku boleh memanggilmu Athrun, kan?"

Bagaimanapun juga Alex Dino tidak pernah hidup.

"Aku Athrun, jika di dekatmu," jawab yang ditanya dengan tenang.

"Tapi tidak jika banyak orang berdiri di sekitarku." Ia tertawa kecil. Namun kedua matanya berubah menjadi redup.

Athrun diam. Ia sadar bahwa sesungguhnya Cagalli tidak pernah setuju akan nama yang ia sandang selain sebagai Athrun Zala. Ia tak menampik bahwa sesungguhnya ia sendiri tidak menginginkannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi Alex Dino, dan ia tak ingin menjadi seorang Zala, juga. Tak ada yang ia inginkan selain orang-orang di sekitarnya dapat memandangnya sebagai Athrun seorang. Dibalik itu semua, ini adalah keputusan terbaiknya. Menjadi seorang dengan jati diri orang lain adalah sesuatu hal yang baik –jalan lain untuk mencari apa yang ia cari. Semua hanya Athrun yang tahu.

Jalanan kota Orb yang tadinya ramai kini mulai melengang. Maklum, jam pulang kantor memang telah lebih dari dua jam berlalu. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, salah satunya _limousine _yang mungkin Athrun dan Cagalli ketahui jika mereka benar-benar mengamati satu-satu lalu lintas kendaraan. Bukan pilihan buruk jika sekali-kali kau menikmati jalanan kota sewaktu malam mulai tiba.

"Hei," panggil Cagalli setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Dan sepatu mereka terus beradu dengan aspal sepanjang jalan. Masih dua per tiga bagian lagi yang harus mereka lalui untuk mencapai kediaman Atha.

Athrun menggumam.

Cagalli menghela napas. "Pernahkah kau merasa kalau kau tidak menginginkan apa yang ada dalam dirimu sekarang, Athrun?"

"Kenapa Cagalli bertanya seperti itu, huh?"

"Jawab saja, bodoh!" Gadis yang memiliki warna mata madu itu memukul lengan kiri 'teman dekat'nya dengan main-main. Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan, pikir Athrun. Pemuda itu menggosok-gosok spot yang baru saja Cagalli pukul sambil memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Cagalli utarakan.

Ia mengendikkan bahunya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih serius dari sebelum ini. "Ya. Saat aku berbicara dengan ayah. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi... dia menembakku." Dan ingatan buruk itu kembali menyerang. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk mencoba berbicara dengan ayahnya saat itu menjadikannya seperti anak durhaka. Kabur dari sang ayah. Jika saja ia dan ayahnya bukan seorang dengan penyandang nama Zala, mungkin ia akan lebih mudah membangun hubungan keluarga tanpa harus ditinggalkan oleh sang ayah yang selalu memposisikan negaranya lebih dahulu di depan keluarga.

Lalu, ketika Cagalli mencoba untuk menenangkannya dan berkata bahwa nanti pasti ada kesempatan kedua saat ia akan bertemu ayahnya kembali kelak, ia berdoa bahwa apa yang Cagalli katakan memanglah benar. Meskipun saat itu ia tahu, gadis itu sebenarnya masih dirundung duka atas kehilangan ayahnya yang telah mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan bangsa. Dan ia malah memberikan harapan untuknya, walau takdir tak selamanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Gadis itu menyelidiki Athrun dengan mata yang berair. Ia ingat semua apa yang terjadi kepada mereka.

"Kenapa menangis sekarang?" daripada merasa kasihan terhadap gadis itu, Athrun malah menemukan bahwa dirinya merasa ingin tertawa terhadapnya. "Kau tidak menangis saat aku bercerita kepadamu waktu itu," ucapnya. Lalu menepuk puncak kepala Cagalli beberapa kali.

"Ini debu, _idiot!_" jawabnya berbohong sambil menggosok matanya yang berair. Tentu saja Athrun tahu. Gadis itu selalu tidak bisa mengakui jika dirinya sedang malu.

"Kenapa?" Sekali lagi pemuda itu bertanya. Tak ingin mendorong dan membuat Cagalli merasa tertekan ia buru-buru menambahkan kalimat, "jika kau siap, katakan."

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas. Setelah berdebat dengan _inner soul _miliknya, ia memutuskan untuk membuat pengakuan. Mungkin saja beban yang ia rasa saat ini dapat menjadi sedikit ringan. Athrun 'teman'nya, kan? 'Teman' saling membantu.

"Aku lelah..."

Dalam diam pemuda itu memandangnya. Ia sama sekali tak terkejut jika Cagalli mengatakan hal ini. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tahu bahwa ia hanyalah gadis yang terlalu luar biasa jika dihadapkan pada masalah kenegaraan. Ia bangga terhadap Cagalli, meski rasa khawatir justru sering menyerangnya.

Mereka masih tetap berjalan di trotoar, dibawah jejeran pohon besar rindang. Dan waktu terus berjalan menjemput malam, sama seperti mereka yang terus berjuang untuk mengambil takdirnya.

"Kadang aku benci diriku sendiri," lanjut Cagalli. Ia memalingkan mukanya, tak ingin memandang zamrud yang terus memperhatikan lewat sudut mata Athrun. "Dan kadang, aku pikir bahwa tidak menjadi Atha adalah ide terbaik."

"Dan tidak menjadi Zala adalah ide terbaik juga."

Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain.

Seakan berbicara lewat mata mereka masing-masing, hingga pemikiran pemuda dan gadis itu dapat merasakan kontak, keduanya sama-sama merasa ada suatu hal yang menghantam hati mereka. Untuk menjadi Zala atau Atha memanglah bukan keputusan diri sendiri. Takdir yang memilih mereka untuk menjadi penyandang nama besar itu. Mungkin saat ini mereka berdua merasa patetis, berada di garis kebimbangan atas beban yang mereka sandang. Tapi...

Hey, jika kalian bukan Zala atau Atha, kalian tak mungkin bisa bertemu dan disatukan, ya kan?

Pemuda Coordinator itu kemudian mengambil telapak tangan kanan Cagalli di tangan kirinya. Lalu mengaitkan jari-jari kecil gadis itu di sela-sela jari panjang nan ramping miliknya. Jalan untuk mencapai _mansion _Atha masih panjang, begitu pula jalan takdir mereka. Masih banyak hal yang harus mereka lalui. Tersakiti maupun disakiti, nantinya mereka harus ingat bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mungkin takdir bisa memisahkan mereka kelak. Sama saat Athrun menginginkan melintasi direksi lain untuk sampai di kediaman Atha. Tapi jika mereka dapat melalui jalan itu dengan tenang, yakin bahwa tanpa Atha, Zala tak akan bisa berdiri begitu pula sebaliknya hingga mereka akan mencapai _stat _bahwa mereka benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Karena Athrun dan Cagalli adalah satu.

"Mungkin ide akan baru bagus saat kau dan aku sama-sama menggunakan nama Zala."

Ya, ide yang sangat bagus!

**~end~**

* * *

**CCA (Cuap-Cuap Author) XD : **

Another oneshot! Gawsh! Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan oneshot yang udah beberapa bulan ditelantarkan (sempat ga di finish-in, putus asa, malah bikin cerita baru T^T) Tapi syukur banget sekarang udah bisa dipublish. Hohoho. Dan sempat juga beberapa waktu ragu, ini dipublish sendiri atau harus dijadikan chapter lain di **'The Lost Episodes'**, tapi ngerasa ga nyambung, dan yah... akhirnya di publish sendiri, deh. Kali ini romancenya ga begitu kerasa. Hiks. Dan kayaknya OOC banget (sudah mencoba untuk berusaha In Chara, tapi tetep aja...) dan apa itu? Cra, Ken, Reeda (dari nama Leda)? Hwaa... OC yang jadi cameo ini sebenernya ngambil dari nama-nama member band visual kei. **They aren't mine.** Tapi OC-nya tetep punya saya, ya. Hihi. Mungkin aja next story mereka muncul lagi. Gomen buat: endingnya yang ga 'nendang', typo(s), ada beberapa scene yang gatot untuk digambarkan dalam kata-kata, dan karakterisasi yang gagal. Dan oneshot ini **special** buat yang udah ngereview **'The Lost Episodes' , **ceritanya masih on-going. Tapi bakal lamaaaaaaa updatenya, gomen-ne.. dan akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca ya ^^


End file.
